She was dead
by Caelia93
Summary: La encontraron muerta, desangrada. Rick nunca olvidaría el día en el que perdieron a Carol, ni tan poco los rugidos de dolor de Daryl al verla muerta.
**She was dead**

Estaba muerta, tirada en el suelo, desangrada.

…...

Todo se había ido a la mierda, desde el momento en el que entraron en aquel jodido edificio para cargarse a los salvadores, sabía que se había ido a la mierda. Era un maldito presentimiento.

Luego , recibieron la noticia por la radio. "Tenemos a una Carol y a una Maggie". Y entonces la peor pesadilla de todos se hizo realidad. Rick vió la cara de puro terror de Glenn y luego la cara de rabia y temor en la de Daryl.

Decidieron trazar un plan mientras Daryl daba vueltas como un loco por la zona, y Glenn miraba a un punto fijo con una cara inescrutable con Tara al lado. Intentaba no pensar en como Carol le había insistido en que era demasiado peligroso para Maggie, que debería haberse quedado en no pensar en que por no haberlo pensado más seriamente, Maggie estaba en manos de esos locos cuandi debería haber estado en Alexandria, y intentaba no pensar en que si Maggie hubiera estado en Alexandria, Carol hubiera estado con los demás... y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

No encontraban ningún plan razonable cuando sonó la radio.

" Entregamos a la embarazada por el nuestro".

Aceptaron. Ni Daryl puso oponerse. Carol podía cuidarse, no la matarían.. ella les mataría. Y su familia seguiría intacta.

Pero no.

…...

Cuando entregaron a Maggie, decidieron seguirles sin que se dieran cuenta. Y decidieron esperar medio día a atacar, a ir a por Carol.

Medio día en el que Maggie no dijo nada, cabreada por haber dejado atrás a Carol. Medio día en el que Daryl parecía completamente ido. Medio día en el que lo único que podía pensar era en : por favor, Carol perdonanos por coger a Maggie y no a ti.

Al pasar el tiempo decidieron que Jesús iría el primero, se movía como un ninja, nadie le vería. Cuando él la tuviera, atacarían. No dejarían a nadie con vida.

Nadie se opuso.

…...

Jesús la había encontrado. Nunca olvidaría ese mensaje por radio ni como Daryl perdió la cabeza atacando salvajemente a todos los que interpusieran en su camino.

" La tengo chicos"- dijo jesus

¿Está bien? ¿ Jesus?- dijo Rick temblando

Negan la encontró primero.

…...

Carol estaba tirada en el suelo, desangrada. Con las muñecas cortadas, y con una herida en la cabeza, para evitar que no voliera a la vida. Y un anuncio de Negan encima de ella, en la pared, con su propia sangre.

" Rick, encantado de conocerte. Negan."

Cuando la vió tirada en el suelo, se derrumbó. No podía acabar así. Ella no. Se supone que si atacaban primero, nadie moriría. Joder.

…...

Intentaron que Daryl no entrara y viera a Carol bañada en su propia sangre, con los ojos azules sin vida. Pero no pudieron evitarlo, casi estrangula a Gabriel.

Rick nunca olvidaría la escena. Daryl abrazando a Carol bañandose en su sangre, balanceandola en sus brazos gimiendo de dolor, rugiendo de dolor.

NO NO NO NO- gritaba Daryl- Por favor, perdóname por favor Carol, no me dejes. Por favor no.

Pero las plegarias y súplicas de Daryl no fueron escuchadas.

Y Rick tuvo que ver como su familia se derrumbaba una vez más y esta vez, sin posibilidad de recuperarse.

…...

Salieron del edificio,decidió llevar el cuerpo de ella. Ya que Daryl estaba tan perdido en su ira que decidió aniquilar a los salvadores que quedaran.

Vió a Maggie correr gritando a por Carol gritando y a Glenn mirar desde lejos. Vió a Maggie llorando mientras Rick se la pasaba. Vió a Rosita y tara llorando desconsoladas.

Decidieron dejarla en el césped mientras Maggie lloraba desconsolada , repitiendo una y otra vez, me prometiste que no me dejarías.

Y entonces apareció Daryl, que la miró una última vez y cogió su moto. Y sin mirar atrás, se marchó camino a casa.

…...

El funeral fue tremendamente doloroso, todos estaban presentes. No podía mirar a la cara de nadie, pensando una y otra vez. Es mi culpa.

Daryl no estaba presente, no había vuelto a verla una última vez y nadie podía hablar con él.

…...

Un día, preparandose para salir hacia Hiltop, nadie podía encontrar a Daryl. Buscaron en todos lados. Pero nada.

Fue a la que fue la habitación de Carol, y buscó, alguna nota, algo.

Vió una cherokee rosa seca con una nota al lado.

" Ella no sabía que la quería, murió pensando que no me importaba. Voy a matar a Negan o moriré igual que ella"

…...

A la semana, lo encontraron con otra nota de Negan.

" Oh, el amor. No podía dejarlos separados.. Negan"

…...

Lo enterraron al lado de ella, con una ristra de cherrokee rose en medio. Carol murió por salvar a Maggie y Daryl murió matando a tantos como podía, dandoles una oportunidad para vivir. Carol y Daryl se salvaron mutuamente, y cuando vieron que el otro murió, no pudieron continuar.

Rick nunca se recuperó de esa pérdida, ni Maggie. Vinieron muchas pérdidas después. Pero nunca, le costaba tanto responder a Judith a las preguntas de Judith y de Caroline Rhee, cuando le preguntaba por sus queridos amigos. Y eso sí, siempre que hablaba de ellos... los mencionaba como lo que siempre habían sido... Daryl y Carol Dixon.


End file.
